Deja vu: Project Shizuru
by Han dj
Summary: Natsuki keeps on dreaming about Shizuru


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME

Summary: Natsuki's dreaming about Shizuru

A/N: This was conceived from the Carnival of Muses April Prompt: Rain and/or Hang over (come to think of it…this could be an entry to the March prompt which was sleep) and I used both prompt! So this is SHIZNAT and a one shot. Probably a very long one shot. Thank you so much Chibitortuga (Ton-chan!) for giving me the title. I love it! (Okay a small token of appreciation for RGigantea…thanks dude and for that I gave Sei a short stint here!)

Rated T

Déjà vu: Project Shizuru

Han_Dj

Natsuki's cheeks were puffing; the cobalt haired girl was at the Fuuka University Student Council Office where Shizuru was currently serving as the council's secretary. Shizuru had graduated Fuuka Gakuen Academy and opted to stay in Fuuka University so she'd still be close to Natsuki. After the carnival, when all was said and done, Natsuki remained friends with the ex-kaichou though the young girl noticed that Shizuru's previous closeness to her was not the same anymore. Their level of friendship lessened and it's when she found in herself that she "might" be sharing the older woman's feelings.

So here she was in front of Shizuru who was currently doodling something on her notebook asking her out. "Come on Shizuru, it's seldom that Nao gives free entrance chip to a classy bar!"

Shizuru looked at the cobalt haired woman and smiled, "Natsuki, I am so happy that you wanted to have a date with me tonight but…"

"I didn't say it's a date!"

"Oh…then forgive me Natsuki, I am really very happy but I have a deadline tomorrow so I have to finish this entrée tonight." Shizuru said in her most apologetic expression. Shizuru though had been turning down Natsuki's offer a lot lately and that grates on the young girl's nerve.

"You're just doodling!"Natsuki said huffing…hence the puffed cheeks.

Shizuru's smile dropped and her face puts on a formal façade, "Natsuki, I am not in high school anymore, I can't just drop off my paper works to just have fun."

"You were for fun before,"

"It's different now."

"You just don't want to be with me!" Natsuki said angrily, "And you said you love me and yet here you are trying to run away from me!" Natsuki turned around to leave.

"Natsuki wait…" Shizuru hurriedly stood up from where she was sitting to run after the smaller girl but she was too late. She found Natsuki on her bike, putting on her helmet and without looking back she turned the engine on and sped her way out of the university. Shizuru shook her head and sadly walked back to the office to return to her work.

"Love sucks isn't it?" Sei, as everyone calls their gakuencho said smiling at her. "I didn't think you'd actually turn her down…again." She added as she follows the frowning crimson eyed girl.

"Don't you have other things to do than spy on me Satou-han?" Shizuru asked looking at the taller woman darkly.

"Whoa…don't get mad there Shi-chin, I'm here to support my fellow students but most of all I am here to cheer up the other members of the student council!" she said grinning and following the smaller woman.

Shizuru abruptly stopped and turned back to face the blonde woman, "Then I don't need cheering up Satou-han. I got a paper to finish for tomorrow so I'll take my leave." She turned to continue her walk towards the council's office.

"But we're heading the same way!" Sei said running after the smaller one.

-0-

It was 10 in the evening and Natsuki was alone in the bar drinking herself to stupor. Actually she was drinking heavily but she was still going.

"Damn Shizuru always turning me down! Who the hell she think she is?" the cobalt-haired girl said before a loud burp come from her. Natsuki looked at the man in front of her who was obviously ogling her in her leather riding suit that leaves nothing to the imagination. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" she shouted then tried standing up and tried hard to keep herself balanced. She frowned and gave the man her scariest glare that almost made the man pissed his pants. She walked pass the bar and unto the exit when thunder starts rolling and not a minute later, the rain started, slow at first then it started pouring hard, "Shit…my bike!" she said running to where she parked her ducati unprotected from the rain. _Well the forecaster didn't say anything about having such a hard rain…the news said this day will be a sunny-cloudless day, who would have thought that it's going to rain at night?_ She thought, it's not as if she didn't took care of her bike well…she was just too damn angry at Shizuru she forgot to look for a better spot in the parking lot.

She was almost to her destination swaying left and right from drinking too much alcoholic beverage when she suddenly bumped into a dirty man trying to hide from the rain. She shook her head but took off her black jacket and threw it at him. The man smiled at him and followed her drunken stunt to her bike with his eyes. She rode it, put on the helmet and started the engine. She was so drunk that she wasn't able to control her balance on the bike and when she was about to fall sideward, the dirty guy who was now wearing her jacket was there to help her bring back her balance.

"Thanks," she mumbles

"I should be thanking you Natsuki," he said and the inebriated girl looked at the man as if he had said something weird, "Be careful Natsuki…you might just see what it is you don't want to see." He said still smiling. Natsuki shook her head to clear her mind but when she looked again to her right, the guy wasn't there anymore. Goosebumps assaulted her so she dismissed the thought and rode away from the bar.

It was almost 12AM when she arrived at her apartment, feeling drained and tired; she went directly to her bed to sleep without changing.

-0-

_I woke up feeling bad…I'm not sure what happened, all I know was that it hurts to open my eyes but I did because I know I need to. I hurriedly dressed to why I still can't figure out; all I know was that I need to hurry and that I did. Running, I opened my apartment door but not without getting my black jacket just to find out it wasn't in its usual hanger. I shook my head and decided to look for it later when I return. I finally headed out my door and stopped when I saw Shizuru there, at the pavement, smiling at me, waving a manila envelope while she steps closer to me…Then my eyes widened when my friend, the graceful woman I knew, the woman who had even made killing looks so sophisticated slipped from an unseen wet patch on the ground._

_I was there standing…I did nothing but watch…_

-0-

Natsuki bolted out of her bed when she heard her phone rang. It was so sudden and she almost fell back on her bed when the dizzy spell of hangover attacked. She glared at the ringing phone and wished that her eyes could actually blast the damn thing into smithereens, but to no avail. So with her head cradled by her hands she stepped closer to the phone. With a frown on her face, she lifted the handset and it wasn't even close to her ears when Mai's piercing scream reverberated.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

Natsuki doubled up and had a palm over her mouth when she felt the dizzy spell earlier intensified from Mai's screaming.

"NATSUKI!"

"DAMN MAI!" Natsuki cringed as the scream added to the nausea that is not to include the heavy head she was having at the moment, "HANG OVER HERE!"

Silence

"You drank yourself to stupor last night? Shizuru-san let you?"

Natsuki frowned when she remembered why she was in this bad state after all, "No…I was alone."

"Ohhhh…" Mai could be heard sighing on the other line, "She turned your offer down again huh?" The cobalt-haired woman nodded her head only to regret it from the resulting headache and nausea again. "So why the heck are you still there? I'm not covering up for your post again here at Linden!" Mai said a bit loud

"Damn Mai! MY HEAD!"

"That'll teach you to drink out of line, and the boss said if you don't come in 15 minutes you're fired!"

"WHAT?"

"I was just relaying his message."

"But Mai…"

"I can only cover up for sometime Natsuki, not forever."

"Okay! Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there!"

"Okay," Mai can be heard laughing, "Hurry up Natsuki and be careful, it's continuously raining outside though it's a drizzle at the moment, but it's not letting up. Not sure what kind of weather forecast we had yesterday,"

"I hear you, bye now Mai!" Natsuki hung the phone and hurriedly change her clothes to her daily ragged style, took her bike keys and was about to get her jacket but found it missing on its usual hanger. She frowned and decided to look for it upon her return and will just try to survive the rain. She hurriedly opened her door and stopped when she found Shizuru outside, on the pavement smiling at her, she had an envelope she was waving at her and when she went out the older girl hurriedly stepped closer to her.

Then her eyes widened when in Shizuru's excitement she missed a wet patch on the ground, "SHIZURU!" headache and nausea were forgotten as she saw the crimson eyed girl slipped and was thrown back to the ground. Her speed impeded by her hang-over, she wasn't able to get to the other girl in time to stop Shizuru's head from bumping hard on the wet ground.

-0-

"I feel stupid," Shizuru said a bit weakly. She just opened her eyes to find Natsuki by her bed side with eyes close and massaging her head. "Are you alright Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru, smiled before her smile transform into a frown, "Baka!" she said then winced at the still attacking headache. "I'm the one who should be asking that! You got a mild concussion!"

Shizuru winced, "Oh..that's why my head feels like it's cracking in half." She said and then smiled at Natsuki, "Thank you for coming to my aid and bringing me here…"

The cobalt-haired woman huffed, "You gave me a fright there!" she said feigning anger, "You should be looking at the ground when you are walking! What if I was not there? What's gonna happen to you?" she continued and the older woman just took the berating with smile on her face.

"Is Natsuki scared for me?" she asked teasing.

"Of course I am baka!" Natsuki pouted, "You would be if it was me,"

"Of course,"

"So why do you sound as if you were surprised that your fall gave me a fright?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru but the older woman did not answer, she just smiled. "Stop that silent answer with me Shizuru."

"It's not that…it's just…Natsuki's questions lately are getting harder and harder to answer."

"It's a simple question,"

"But it doesn't have a simple answer Natsuki." Shizuru's smiling faced dropped and when Natsuki was about to reprimand Shizuru again, the doctor came in to check on Shizuru.

-0-

It took 24 hours for Shizuru at the hospital before she was released; Natsuki got fired from Lindenbaum despite Mai's support. Natsuki insisted that Shizuru should stay in her apartment so she could take care of her or that she should stay in Shizuru's apartment to take care of her friend. But Shizuru declined both offer and told Natsuki that she is actually rooming in with their council president Satou Sei and the woman would be enough to help her, besides the gakuencho offered her assistance. Shizuru's decision was final and that made Natsuki angrier.

Natsuki was thankful though that on the day of Shizuru's discharge, the weather was good: Cloudless and sunny.

-0-

Despite her offer being turned down, the cobalt haired girl didn't stop from coming to Shizuru's apartment every after class for the whole week. Satou Sei enjoyed the younger girl's visit because she likes to tease the girl and that includes some safe-flirting with Shizuru despite the crimson eyed woman asking her to stop the teasing.

On the 7th day after the first accident, Natsuki once again came to Shizuru's apartment only to find Sei in the living room. When she asked, Sei said that Shizuru went to take a nap so the two decided to play cards and not disturb the sleeping woman. It had been 2 hours of play when the two decided that they need to buy something to eat. Looking out the closed window, they found out that it was once again raining hard outside.

"The nearest convenience store here is about 10 minutes walk," Sei said sighing, "I don't think you're one for cooking are you Kuga-san?" she asked grinning, "'Cause I can't, I can't even boil water."

Natsuki sighed, "Mai usually do the cooking for me…"

"Ohhhh…girlfriend?"

Natsuki frowned, "A FRIEND! Not girlfriend!"

Sei raised her palm in a surrendering fashion, "Okay…no need to get your hackles up," she said then looking out again, "Damn rain…"

Natsuki stood up and frowning she said, "I get it…I got a bike so I can ride to the store faster," she turned around to get her new jacket which she bought because until now she can't remember for the life of her where she put her older one.

"I can go with you," Sei offered

"No stay here, Shizuru might wake up and look for us or she might need something…"

"I get it Kuga-san, I'll stay and you buy." Sei grinned, "You are soooo tsundere!"

Natsuki looked at Sei menacingly, "I AM NOT!" she said before turning opening the door and running out to the rain and into her bike.

"Oh yeah…you are tsundere…" Sei said before closing the door and getting back to the cards.

-0-

At the convenience store: Natsuki hurriedly bought 4 large 3 minute noodles, some hot dimsum and ready to make hot chocolate for the three of them. She had everything in a plastic bag and was arranging her jacket when she was suddenly bumped by a guy she didn't notice. She looked up to see the guy actually smiling at her and then he saluted at her as if she actually knows him…then her eyes widened when she noticed one thing…the guy was wearing her old jacket!

"HEY!" she shouted and run after the guy, her bag still in hand. The guy turned into an alley and she followed only to be surprised that they guy was gone, "BUMMER!" she said turning back and headed for her bike.

-0-

The rain didn't let up the whole night so Shizuru decided that Natsuki should stay and have a sleep over, besides the girl has no class the next day and her side-job is in the afternoon. Natsuki was happy of the decision and was elated when Shizuru actually offered that they share a bed. And share they did. The two women decided that they missed a lot of things now that each of them is on a separate building. Well they are in the same university but the college students are way far from the highschoolers so they talked the night away to ask what's happening in their school life. It was exactly 12 when Shizuru yawned and bade Natsuki good night.

-0-

_I was so excited to see Shizuru. I got good news for her about me and I was so sure that if she learns of it, she will be excited too. So I skipped my meeting with Mai and Mikoto to see Shizuru in her campus. It was sad that she didn't get to have off day during Saturdays; she would have probably gone with me if I ask her out again. So I was there in front of their campus and my eyes were filled with joy when I saw her coming out of their building. My joy filled eyes were transformed into something I can't describe when a group of girls blocked her path…fangirls…'till here she still gets fangirls! I thought and secretly planned the demise of all these girls surrounding Shizuru. Then that's when I heard a scream and the sudden chaos of the girls running and pushing Shizuru to the ground…_

_And I was stunned to my feet watching the riot took place and Shizuru getting hurt…_

-0-

Natsuki woke up with a gasped when cold hands reached out to her. HiME instinct tells her to rip those hands out from where they were attached but her good sense told her to open her eyes and study her surroundings. Sei's light brown eyes met her emerald ones and the grin on the older woman's face was evident that she was there watching her dream.

"You were having a nightmare I guess…" Sei started, "You were relaxed one time and smiling then you suddenly stilled and you actually paled in your sleep." Sei regaled the young girl

Natsuki frowned and sat up shaking her head, "I had the weirdest dream!"

"I could tell that!" Sei said smiling, "You want something to drink?"

Natsuki's frowned evaporated, "No…why are you here anyway and where is Shizuru?"

"Oh Shi-chin went to her class about an hour ago, she doesn't have the heart to wake you in your slumber so she ask me to wake you up for lunch and to tell you that you have work in 2 hours."

Natsuki looked at the clock and her eyes widened; indeed she has work in two hours! "Oh thank you!" Natsuki hurriedly stood up, "Sorry but I got to turn down your offer of food, I need to go and prepare, I don't want to be late in this job…this is important to me!"

Sei frowned, "I didn't invite you for lunch,"

Natsuki grinned, "I thought you said to wake me for lunch…I guess I heard you wrong," She said as she dress up, "But no matter, I better go now…tell Shizuru thanks."

Sei nodded her head on the retreating cobalt haired girl.

-0-

Natsuki was so elated, the owner of the bike shop she was currently working at told her that she had a potential to be the best mechanic in the whole of Fuuka, and that if she is interested, he could give her a scholarship so she could take mechanical engineer and he said that she could actually teach her a lot already so she could take cram school and finish her high school early, then he will sponsor her to a university. _And guess what's the best mech-eng school in Japan? Fuuka University!_ Natsuki knew that if Shizuru learns of this, the ex-kaichou would be very happy because if she could take the cram school and graduate high school earlier than expected, the two of them could be in the same university again…and they can probably share the same apartment!The cobalt-haired girl took her mobile phone, dial Mai's number to inform the busty red head that she would see her later than usual because she needs to see Shizuru.

She gunned her bike to Fuuka University, parked on the best spot and waited for Shizuru to come out of her building. Not 20 minutes later, a smile crept on her face when she saw the woman walking out of her building all smiles. Natsuki frowned when she thought she already saw Shizuru wore the dress she was wearing right now, but she shook her head and get ready to give Shizuru the good news. The feeling of déjà vu assaulted her but she shook it off, but then the arrival of a group of girls blocking Shizuru's path brought back the feeling…_where the heck did I see this before?_ And not long…a scream was heard that caused the girls to stampede and to push Shizuru into danger. Natsuki was sure that Shizuru was hurt and that if she doesn't pull the older woman out of the way, she would be in a more painful situation. So she ran towards the ex-kaichou and pushed off women after women until she comes to Shizuru's aide.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki called out and was relieved to see Shizuru slumping on the ground, dignity hurt but seemed okay, "Shizuru!" Natsuki called once again and pulled the stunned older woman to a hug, "What the hell happened?"

Shizuru shook her head to compose herself and leaned more on Natsuki, "I have no idea," she said wincing.

"Are you hurt?"

Shizuru looked at her arm to see a long gush, "I think I got scraped…"

"Let's get you to the clinic!" Natsuki said helping the taller woman towards the clinic.

-at the clinic 15 minutes later-

"This is the second time this month that you got hurt Shizuru," Natsuki said pouting

"I just got scraped Natsuki, nothing serious." Shizuru said smiling.

"Yeah, that's because I was there! If I didn't get there on time you'll probably be a squashed ex-kaichou now!"

Silence

"Thank you again Natsuki, I probably would have hurt more if you didn't get to me."

Natsuki waved the gratitude, "Bah…I was glad I was there," she said then smiling at Shizuru, "You know you should be careful from those fangirls of yours, I just knew it that they're good for nothing but trouble!" she said then she suddenly got a serious expression on her face.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

Green met crimson, "I don't know…everything that happened today seemed like one heck of a déjà vu."

"Ohhhh…I get the same feeling sometime." She said, "I think we better go now Natsuki, I feel fine and my knees aren't weak anymore, though I got my dignity beaten badly today."

"Well its better it's your dignity and not you literally."Natsuki replied grinning and helping the taller woman up.

"True," Shizuru grinned, "I wonder what would Kanzaki-han say if he learns I got trampled by no other than my fangirls?"

"He'll probably try to stay away from his," Natsuki said with serious expression

"You are right as usual." Shizuru

"I know,"

-0-

One week of no hyper events with Shizuru, well if you decide not to include Natsuki's almost prank calls then there are no hyper-events in the older woman's school life. Since the last time Shizuru got hurt, Natsuki started calling her mobile to check on her sometime bordering to stalker kind of call though Shizuru doesn't really mind the attention the younger one was showering her. It's just that knowing that Natsuki didn't share the same feelings with her and Natsuki doing this entire worrying thing frustrates the chestnut haired woman.

Natsuki on the other hand was getting frustrated because now that Shizuru was fine, and that her fangirls were banned by the council to go near the ex-kaichou, she has no reason to visit Shizuru's apartment everyday or to visit the older woman on her campus. It was frustrating as hell because now that Shizuru was far…she wanted to be near.

It was 9 pm when she finished her job at the shop and she was angry that once again the weather forecaster missed a forecast, saying it will be a good weather all throughout the day and yet here she was riding her bike under a heavy rain and she didn't bring her jacket with her! The traffic light turned red and she would have run over it if it wasn't for the police car that was parked just after the signal light. So she stopped her bike despite the rain and waited. Then she felt someone staring at her so she pulled the cover of her helmet up and looked at her surrounding and frowned when she saw the guy from a week ago, still wearing her jacket and waving at her. She was about to drive her bike towards the guy but he stepped back and mixed with the shadow…and Natsuki knew that he probably had disappeared again.

The cobalt-haired girl started thinking…Raining…the guy…then…

A sudden flash of scenarios invades her mind. She then realized where she first met the guy…drunken night in a bar…rain…dirty guy taking shelter from the rain and she threw her jacket at him…then she dreamt of Shizuru slipping. Then a week after, the same guy…rain…dreamt of Shizuru trampled by her fangirls…and now?

Dread comes over her…_I don't think I want to sleep tonight! No…not tonight! Not tonight!_

-0-

"Come on Natsuki! I am sleepy already!" Mai said over the phone.

"Help me here Mai…I can't sleep tonight."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't explain it; all I know is that I can't sleep tonight."

Mai's voice was exasperated, "Then get some video to play with!"

"I tried but I still can't shake off the sleepiness,"

"Then sleep it off!"

"But I can't!"

"Why not?" No answer, "If you don't tell me I'll hang up the phone!"

"Okay…if I sleep Shizuru will get hurt!"

Silence

"Are you on drugs?"

"Mai I'm serious!"

"Okay I'm hanging up now, you are tired you just sleep that up."

"Mai!"

"Natsuki!" she could hear Mikoto complaining on the other end of the line, "Look, the world will not end if you sleep…and Shizuru-san will be okay if you sleep!"

"But this man…"

"And I thought you like girls,"

"MAI!"

"Good night Natsuki,"

"Mai…"

Dial tone

Natsuki tried hard to stay awake…but the pull of the bed was just too much for her.

-0-

_My bike was running fast trying to get somewhere. My heart raced and I knew that despite the hard breathing, I cannot stop. I have to get to Shizuru…I need to stop her…_

_The car turned to a curve and it started swerving, my eyes went wide as it hit the bar that safeguards motorist from the steep cliff. The car went through it teetering at first, then there she was, Shizuru looking out of the window…looking straight at me as if she was saying her goodbye. I stopped my bike and hurriedly get off and ran to her…my arms reached out for her but it was too late, the car tilted forward and it plunged towards the rocky bottom of the cliff…_

_I think I died with Shizuru..._

-0-

Natsuki woke with a start, her eyes were wet with tears…she knew if she don't hurry it might happen. She cannot lose Shizuru now…not that way. She said she didn't love Shizuru the same way but now she knew that she was nothing but a confused kid that time…there's no one in her life that would compare with Shizuru, she love Shizuru as a friend and she love her more than that. She will save Shizuru this time and then make her realize that it's never a one sided feeling anymore.

And then she's going to kiss her senseless.

Natsuki took her phone and hurriedly dial Shizuru's mobile number. She was changing clothes a sshe waited for Shizuru to answer but she didn't. In her frustration she called Sei.

"Shizuru just got out, I think she is going out with this guy…"

"What? Who is this guy?"

"I don't know all I know was that she called him Kanzaki-han," Sei said nonchalantly

"Damn…do you have any idea where they are going?"

"Well I heard them talking about going to this foundation to do something for them,"

"Foundation…where?"

"I think it's near the convent at the valley, you know that?"

Natsuki closed her eyes to remember where the convent lies and her eyes snapped open when it was actually the place in her dream…the road to the convent was where the car tilted over and killed Shizuru, "Thank you Sei!" she said before disconnecting and running out of her apartment to her bike.

She gunned her bike once more and raced her way to the convent. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and her brain keeps on chanting for Shizuru's safety. A part of her was berating her that she should have not slept…but then if she didn't then she will not see what will happen and she would not be able to run to Shizuru and get her out of it.

She accelerated more to get into the place…her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop when she saw the car on the edge of the cliff tilting over… Shizuru… "SHIZURU!"

-0-

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki let go of her bike and jumped off it before running towards the cliff, "SHIZURU!" she screamed and it was followed by her wailing. She can't believe she missed it…out of all the accidents she stopped, she missed the biggest one…she should have let her bike jumped the cliff and followed Shizuru…

"Natsuki?"

The cobalt haired girl's wailing slowly died down when she heard the familiar Kyoto-ben, she looked back to see Shizuru looking down at her.

"What is Natsuki doing here crying and shouting my name like a banshee?"

"Shi..SHIZURU!" Natsuki tackles the older woman to the ground and hugged tight as if Shizuru was her lifeline, "Shizuru…shizuru…shizuru…"

"Natsuki? What happened?" Shizuru's voice was laced with worry

"I…I can't lose you, don't leave me!"

"What is my Natsuki talking?"

Natsuki pulled away a little, "I…I had a dream..you…you fell on this cliff in that car…you…you…you died!" Natsuki buried her head on Shizuru's neck once again, "Don't leave me Shizuru please…not you…don't…just don't…"

"Natsuki…you came barreling here I your bike because you dreamt of me falling to my death?" Shizuru watched Natsuki nod her head. "Me and Kanzaki-san wasn't even riding a car Natsuki…"

The cobalt-haired girl looked up, "You didn't?"

"We didn't…we were in a bus with the kids from the orphanage," Shizuru explained

"Then who…"

"We were on our way to the valley when we saw this drunkard driving like crazy then he hit the bars, we get to the rescue before it tilted off the cliff and got him safe."

"What…" Natsuki buried her face once again on Shizuru's, it was evident she blushed deep, "So I broke my bike for nothing?"

Shizuru smiled, "It's not for nothing if you ask me…you came here for me that's a lot coming from you."

Natsuki nodded her head, "I love you Shizuru,"

"I know.."

"No…I mean I am in love with you…"

"I know,"

Natsuki's head shot up to look at Shizuru, "You do?"

"Yes, and you breaking your precious bike for me was just a confirmation of that…"

"How did you know?"

"Satou-han guessed,"

"She did?"

"She did…so can we get off the ground now Natsuki?"

"Ahhh yes…" But Natsuki didn't let go and instead she pulls Shizuru's head down and kissed the older woman on her lips.

For a long time

-0-

"Don't you think that's over the top?"

"But it gets them together right?"

"Yeah but…"

"Well I did what you asked so stop complaining."

Silence

"Aren't you returning that to Natsuki?"

"Nah…I'll keep it and give it to her descendants when we see each other again…"

"Let's hope that still looks like a jacket in 300 years."

-end-


End file.
